


Zombie

by DelicateSpore20



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood Play, Eventual Smut, F/M, Innocent Reader, Manipulative Henry, Mental Illness, Obssessive Patrick, Slight Henry/Reader, Somnophilia, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateSpore20/pseuds/DelicateSpore20
Summary: Patrick Hockstetter has been watching you from a distance for a while, his obsession growing more and more each day.Henry wants what he can't have, not because he has feelings for you. Just for the fact that Patrick wants you.You are just an innocent high schooler who is trying to get the hell away from Derry, Maine as soon as possible.Will they break you?





	1. Chapter 1

I entered the school building slowly, the breeze of the doors opening feeling great against my sticky skin. It was too hot to be stuck in a classroom all day, especially with the air conditioning out until next week. I pulled my lip balm from my pocket, the cherry flavor always bringing me comfort. The anxiety of starting another full week took over sometimes, not particularly for the learning itself. More kids had gone missing the past week, I didn't really want to be another poster on a pole. I shivered, and rubbed my lips together. The smell of the balm made my shoulders sag, and I tucked a brunette piece of hair behind my ears. The lip balm twisted in my palm, and rolled out onto the floor. "Hell." I mumbled, bending to pick it up, however, a pale hand adorned with rings was already there. Before I could realize who it was, I straightened grinning. "Thanks." I got out, and then my mouth went numb. 

Patrick Hockstetter stood there with a grin of his own on his face, his hand was in his pocket, and my lip balm in the other. "Well hey there, I haven't seen you around." he cooed, licking his lips. I shivered, goosebumps jumping to my skin, no doubt I looked like a deer in headlights. His nostrils flared, and the grin, if possible, grew in size. I held out my palm, and he dropped the lip balm into it. He winked before turning on his heel, returning to the Bower's Gang. They hadn't seen the interaction, only a few students had seen the whole exchange. I couldn't move, it was as if my legs were cemented to the ground. I had went three years without them noticing me, and because of my anxious habit they finally found me. "He's the worst one." a voice piped up beside me, finally I could move my limbs. I licked my dry lips, resisting the urge to reapply the evil stick. 

I turned on my heel towards my locker, and the voice followed me. I turned to the side as I stuffed my backpack into my locker, that happened to be located only a few meters from the bullies themselves. "Seriously, the hillbilly, pretty boy, and biggie I could deal with. Patrick is like a psycho ward patient that escaped." Richie Tozier piped up, he cleaned his large frames, almost as if he was waiting for an answer. I swallowed once more, "Yeah, he has never noticed me until today." I explained. Richie's eyes grew in size, and even doubled once he put his glasses back on. "That's uh not good, you're innocent, he corrupts girls like that for breakfast. I mean look at Beverly Marsh." Richie had no filter, but everyone knew the reputation Henry had given Beverly. I shivered, slamming my locker closed making Richie jump. He tried to play it off, and still followed me. 

I was unsure of why he decided to follow me around, maybe it was because I couldn't see Eddie in sight. I had always thought they were a couple, just by the way they acted with each other. Or, maybe that was just how young boys acted with each other, I wasn't sure. Richie opened his mouth to let something else out, no doubt something he didn't think about before speaking, and he was snatched. I gaped as he was ripped backwards, he hit the floor hard, his back pack landing first. Patrick stood over him, an evil glint in his eyes, he didn't mutter a word however. I wanted to help him but, I feared that Patrick would grab me next. I doubt that he would throw me to the ground but, Richie's comment about taking my innocence stayed with me. He scrambled to his feet, his head down, and he scurried past me. Vic and Patrick high fived, and Patrick like usual, looked at Henry for confirmation. 

However, Henry seemed more interested in me. His eyes raked over my body, and I had a weird slimy feeling of intrusion. He raised an eyebrow at me, and my heart stopped. I hated Henry, he was a racist, and worse yet, the sheriff's son. I shivered not missing the glare Patrick was sending the mullet boy, and scurried to my class. My body slapped the seat as I hurriedly got into the routine. My heart was still hammering against my ribs but, nothing else had seemed to change. Students still chattered on, and the teacher was counting each head that came in. The dark circles under her eyes showing the hidden grief all the missing children. The kind of worry that adults didn't like to show in this town, it was a weakness. I let my chin lay against my palm, and looked out the window. Day dreaming for me was a bad habit to break, it was the only thing that made my life in Derry not seem predictable. 

 

The final bell rang, and the amount of relief that came over me was monumental. Students poured out the front doors, sneakers squeaking against the halls. The buses roared to life, and everyone ignored the grieving mother. In fear of seeing the hope in her eyes, her daughter had been missing for weeks now. She still showed up, searching for her, hoping that she'd appear out of thin air. Unfortunately, I knew that she wouldn't appear, she had been replaced with a little boy named Georgie. I shook my head, and ducked around trees as I saw the Loser's gang getting worked over by bullies. They were the main targets of the four, mostly because they made themselves easy targets. Eddie was a germaphobe, Richie was a trap mouth, Bill stuttered, and Stanley was a Jew. 

I felt bad for them but, as all of us knew, there was no saving each other. I gripped my backpack tighter, and held my breath when Belch's trans am revved past. I opened my eyes, and was relieved to see they had carried on with their day. I turned the corner to my house, we lived on a dead end. Good for no traffic, bad for kids using it to do donuts. There was countless times I couldn't sleep because of the noise, and would go to school tired. There was no cars in the driveway, meaning either my mother was out grocery shopping with my dad or they were catching late dinner with friends. They often didn't tell me, stating that if I knew what time they'd be back I'd have early parties. I rolled my eyes at the idea of me throwing a party, and the idea that I would have boys over. 

My cheeks flamed red, and my mind wondered back to Patrick. Everyone knew that he was unable to feel most of anything, except the excitement of pain. Also, of making people uncomfortable, which he did with just his presence. A hand snaking around my shoulders made me squeak, a huff of a laugh came from the stranger. The arm spun me around, and my back was flush with the door. My mouth hung open, and my knees shook. "My, my princess. It seems Henry's taken a liking to my girl." he scowled the words out, he placed his hands on each side of my head. I tried to swallow but the lump in my throat grew, "I'm not-" I began but then his hands were tight against my shoulders. "Do I need to show you who you belong to?" he growled, his eyes were dead space. They showed no emotion, that was right, he had no feelings. 

I bit my lip, it seemed to peak his interest. His rough finger rubbed over the area I had been working between my teeth, I winced. It was raw from how often I did that, the cherry lip balm not helping in the least with protection. He licked his finger, and I cringed. "You're so innocent. I can tell when a girl's a slut, no, you're brand spanking new." he purred into my ear, his breath making me want to push him away. It tickled, I didn't want to laugh in the face of a sociopath. Then his lips were on me, I got lost in the kiss. Forgetting who exactly it was that was taking away one of my firsts. At first, it seemed as if our lips were just resting against each other. Then Patrick began moving them in ways that were sinful, he kissed down my neck. Right behind my ear, it brought an involuntary noise from my throat. A noise I wasn't familiar with, and it seemed to egg him on. 

He rubbed his knee against my crotch, fireworks exploded against my eyelids. I felt something growing in my stomach, but then he stopped, breaking the kiss all together. He grinned, and it was almost as if I could see some sort of emotion in his face. "There's my baby girl. I have to go but, leave your window unlocked." he encouraged, as if it was normal routine. I opened my mouth, feeling disgusted with myself for giving him exactly what he wanted. He side stepped away, moving from my house. His long legs striding further than I could've gotten in mere seconds, then he turned finger to his lips. "Everyone will know you're Hockstetter's bitch. I'm always watching." he warned, and I felt my heart sink. This wasn't something that was just going to go away, Patrick was like a leech. 

I ran inside of my house and turned to slam the door, I heard a laugh come from him. I bolted the door, and hurried to the back, it was also already locked. I sighed against it, tears springing to my eyes, I wasn't sure why I was so emotional. Patrick was going to use and abuse me however, everyone knew what happened when Patrick got obssessed with someone. There was a girl in fifth grade he had claimed, he never let her have a normal life. The only reason they ended was she moved schools, and the family changed her name for safety. This simply being that Patrick had stalked them to their new home, leaving dead cats outside their stoop. They couldn't prove it was the tall boy but, the girl knew. She now takes schizophrenia pills, and adorned another new name. 

I cried into my hands, i knew that I couldn't tell my family of Patrick. I didn't want them to have to deal with the consequences of taking me from him. I cried for all the things I wouldn't get to do now, I'd forever be a Bower's Gang groupie. No one would want to be my friend now, and I feared for my innocence. I wanted to wait until marriage to lose it, I wanted to be in love with the person. It all crumbled before me, I sobbed into my arms. I could imagine Patrick laughing at this, and as I drifted off to sleep, I swore I heard someone laugh.


	2. Join the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Patrick leave you for the dogs or would he become more obsessed?

The morning after, it felt as if everything was a blur. I couldn't focus on anything, as if a switch had been turned off in my brain. I stared at the sun that beamed through the trees, sometimes I wish I could just fly away from here. I shook my head, school was approaching, I needed to get my head in the game. I approached seeing that everything was the same, as if Patrick hadn't made me see stars the day before. I could see Richie a few feet ahead, we made eye contact and I could tell he had to resist talking to me. I felt my cheeks burn, he was avoiding me. I didn't blame him, Patrick gave me the creeps too. I could see now why he was so hesitant, the Bower's Gang lurked at the flag pole. Their eyes scanning for their victims of the morning, eyes locked with mine. 

Patrick licked his lips, smirking at probably my horrified expression. Before he could make his way over to me, someone bumped into me, sending my bag flying out of my hand. I bent over to retrieve it, and was met with another hand. Sparks elicited from my fingers to the strangers, I looked up through my lashes. A teen with spiked hair, a leather jacket, and a toothy grin stared back at me. He seemed flustered, "I'm so sorry about that, today has been a weird morning." he apologized politely. I smiled back, "It's okay, I think we're all having that type of morning." I reassured him. "Well, to make it up to you, do you care if I walk you to your first period?" he ventured, almost confidentially. I nodded, forgetting about Patrick and the gang all together. The boy wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I couldn't help but see a few jealous eyes flicker to us. 

I did not however, miss the intense stare Patrick gave off. His eyes were dead of any kind of light, and it disturbed me. He looked almost demonic, Henry on the other hand was gesturing a throat cutting motion with his thumb. I gulped, my heart thumping in my throat. The tanned boy seeming to think I was cold, rubbed my shoulder. It did help for a moment, but this wasn't going to end good. "S-So what's your name?" I got out, my voice wavering only slightly. "It's Jason Dean but most people called me, J.D." he grinned, his dimples peaking through now. I smiled back, it fit him so well. He leaned against my locker as I put my things away, he chatted on about his hobbies, I on the other hand was planning a eulogy. I wonder if this cute boy would speak on my behalf, or if my mother would blame herself. 

J.D. had left me at the door, tucking a hair behind my ear. He promised he'd catch me at lunch, if I survived that long without him. He was confident but in a sweet way, unlike the Bowers Gang that made you gag on their testosterone. I couldn't help but think of Patrick, he always lingered in my mind. He was creepy, conceited, handsome, and knowledgeable. He had a hold on some girls I knew, the bad boy vibe. Though, I'm sure once they saw what horrors he was capable of, they'd run. I couldn't run because, unlike the other girls, I didn't seek Patrick out. If I hadn't dropped my chap stick yesterday morning, the lanky teen would've never noticed me. I sighed, chewing on my pencil to pass the time. I felt sick, Sally the library aid was stamping late books, this was my chance before I threw up everywhere. 

She gave me a sad look at my fake sick story, handing me a hall pass quickly. Nothing scared a teacher more than vomit, the orange sawdust used to clean it smelled for weeks. The hallway was quiet, and I couldn't help but imagine I was the last person on Earth. "Hey, slut." a voice called, I froze the goosebumps almost instantaneous. A hand wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me into a nearby classroom. I shivered, spinning around upon force. Henry smirked at me, looking me over. He made me sick to my stomach, I was unsure of what he was doing. "Hen-?" I started to question, his lips crashed into mine. I yelped out in pain, his teeth clashing onto my lip. I pushed my hands against his chest, and finally was able to push him away. 

I wiped my lip, blood stained my arm. A mischievous look danced in his eyes, I felt sick to my stomach. I had heard of what he did to Beverly Marsh, everyone had heard. "What are you doing!" I basically screeched, disgust lingered in the back of my throat. "I needed a piece of you, to see what Hockstetter was so obsessed with." he gripped my arm hard, I winced. "Patrick wouldn't like for you to be toying with me like this." I said it almost like a warning, it was the wrong decision. His face grew in anger, and he squeezed tighter. "You think he'd believe a slut over his best friend?" he laughed, it boomed across the room. He gripped my breast in the other hand, and I just wanted to throw up all over the floor. 

In panic, I spit directly in his face. His hands released me, and he stumbled back in shock. His face grew angrier but, before he could do anything, I sprinted out of the room. I was breathing heavily, and my back ran directly into someone. "Well, baby." Patrick purred, arms wrapping around me. I felt so relieved that I turned, wrapping my arms around his waist. He seemed pleased with this, squeezing me. "Now, what were you doing with that guy earlier?" his face was stone again, but his grip never tightened. "N-Nothing, he walked me to class, to apologize for knocking my stuff over." I mumbled, not letting go of him. The lanky teen seemed to accept this, and then grew curious. "What were you running from, baby girl?" the pet names slid off so easily, I knew they weren't genuine. 

Before I could answer, Henry staggered out of the classroom. His eyes locked with Patrick's, and I could finally feel his grip tighten on my arm. "Bower's, what - what were you doing with baby, here?" Patrick voice was like ice, I had never seen Henry visibly nervous before. "Trying to teach a slut her place." Henry growled, previous angry still relevant. I squeezed my eyes shut, unsure if Patrick would be angry with me. For what seemed like hours the hallway was quiet, Patrick never taking his eyes off of Henry. He had identified the forming bruise Henry had left, and I could tell he radiated with anger. The only emotion Patrick was capable of, he wasn't mad that Henry had tried for me, mad that I was his property. No one touched what belonged to a God, especially not someone who was a "peasant". 

"I'll see you at lunch, you bad girl." Patrick cooed, not breaking eye contact. As I turned to hurry back to the library, he smacked my ass. I yelped, and he let out a small chuckle. I scurried like a dog with its tail tucked, feeling shame radiate from me. I wondered if I could skip the rest of the day, and maybe be home schooled for the rest of my life. 

 

My mom had came and got me before lunch, almost irony that she wanted to take me to the doctors for a daily checkup. "Hello miss, how are you today?" the doctor greeted happily, I smiled relieved for normality. "I'm good." I replied, what a lie that was after today. "Your mother has inquired upon me to get you on some kind of contraceptive due to irregular periods?" he ventured, looking at his clip board. Almost like he was trying to see if it was a lie, I had forgotten about this appointment. I nodded silently, feeling ashamed almost. He seemed to pick up on this, and reassuringly grabbed my leg. "Nothing to be ashamed of! I have plenty of patients with the same problem!" the doctor smiled, I felt a pressure lift off my shoulders. After a few moments, he went over how to take a birth control pill. I nodded, and he made me take one right there. "Doctor's policy", which I was almost 100% sure was a lie. "It'll take 7 days to work but, it should help within a few refills!" he handed me a brown bag of my medicine. 

My mother was waiting in the car, reading a book on plants. I rolled my eyes at that fact, and climbed into the vehicle. My parents were always about privacy, since their parents were overbearing. The car roared to life, and we were on our way. Pulling into the drive, I noticed a figure smoking by the back wall. My mother did not notice, and continued into the house. "Window." he called, I shivered. I ran upstairs, and locked my door. My window slid open at the same time, and Patrick flicked his cigarette into the bushes. "You weren't at lunch." he deadpanned, looking at me suspiciously. "I forgot I had a doctors appointment." I mumbled, feeling like a little kid getting scolded. "Don't fucking lie to me." he growled, and truly he had to be deranged. 

"I'm not! I promise." I whined out, to my own surprise. I held the bag out to him, he curiously looked at it. Opening it, confusion filled his face, and then a smirk. "Contraceptives huh? That eager, baby?" he cooed, I felt a lump form in my throat. I couldn't tell him it was for my cycle, I didn't speak. He prowled towards me, and pushed me onto the bed. "You've been such a good girl today." he fumbled with my pants. I felt my face heating up, and pressed my hands against my button. His eyebrows formed together, looking displeased with this action. "Now, baby girl." he growled, and I instantly dropped my hands. I was more afraid of what he'd do to me physically, rather than mentally. He approvingly pulled my pants down, and made a whistle noise. "No underwear, you naughty thing." his voice sounded strained. It was laundry day, I had forgotten to give my mother my laundry. 

He ghosted my sex, almost admiring it. "You have the best looking pussy, I've ever seen." he encouraged, the lewd words brought an unexpected moan from me. His thumb brushed against my clit, and my hips bucked. I had never craved something like I did his touch, he made small circles that drove me wild. All rational thoughts swept me away, and I was just on a wave of pleasure. I had never seen myself like this, just a puddle under his control. It seemed to only encourage him, "Good submission baby girl." he growled. Before I knew what he was doing, he tossed my legs over his shoulders. "Wha-!" I squeaked, and then his mouth was on me. Butterflies filled my stomach, and then he was sucking against my clit. My hips bucked, and I couldn't quit the moans that formed. His tongue swirled against my walls, against my hole. His tongue darted in and out, and I felt hot all over. 

"You're so tight baby, almost can't fit my tongue in your pretty little hole." he appraised once again, I craved the affirmation. His fingers dipped in, while his tongue was massaging every part of me. I felt the stars explode against my eyes again, then something was building. "You almost there?" he moaned out, and I nodded. Wrapping my legs around his head, begging for him to continue. He did surprisingly, rougher and I felt like I was going to burst. Then the hot heat released, I felt my toes curl, and a moan ripped my gut. I quivered all around him, everything seemed brighter. As I came down from my high, I could hear Patrick's pants unzip. "My turn." he cooed, and then I was on my knees. 

My mind raced now, what was he going to do to me? "What would you like baby? Your pretty little mouth or your tits?" he grinned at my mouth falling open, without question I moved forward. Taking the tip in my mouth, he groaned at the pressure. I swirled my tongue, and his legs seemed to buckle. "Such a good baby." he mumbled on, wrapping his hand in my hair. I felt better that he didn't force me, he let me take the lead. I bobbed my head, and that's when he grabbed my head. I had no control as he fucked my mouth, going all the way to the back of my throat. His thrusts became faster and before I knew it a liquid was hitting the back of my throat, I gagged for a moment. He clamped my mouth shut, and I swallowed. 

He grinned down at me, I wondered what I looked like. He pressed a kiss against my temple, "See ya later, baby." he waggled his fingers. He was gone that quickly, and I couldn't help but come down from my high. Maybe Patrick wasn't that bad of a person, maybe this wouldn't be as bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any kind of delay! 
> 
> I've been listening to (Join the Club by BMTH) and it gave me an idea of the direction. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~DS

**Author's Note:**

> This request has been sitting in my inbox for a couple of weeks, and I didn't want to write it until I was able to re-read the book, and rewatch the movie. I want the very core of Patrick, and Henry's character to show here. 
> 
> Hope you like it!   
> ~DS


End file.
